Inside Out (3300 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date?
Transcripts *Jasper Jones: Is Blythe Baxter here? *Brave Heart Lion: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Alarm: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Michael Mancini: There's a boy in my house. *Jane Mancini: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Michael Mancini: Why is there a boy in my house? *Jane Mancini: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Blythe Baxter. *Slappy Squirrel: I don't like this. *Yin: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Petunia: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Jane Mancini: So, what's the dealio with Jasper Jones? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Cheer Bear: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Lil DeVille: I don't understand. What's happening? *Swift Heart Rabbit: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Jane Mancini: Holla! *Jasper Jones: (Sniffles) *Brave Heart Lion: I know what you're doing here, Jasper Jones. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Stan Marsh: He's not good enough for Blythe Baxter. No one is! *Pumbaa: Go back to jail! *Brave Heart Lion: What are you looking for, Jasper Jones? Something to steal? *Pumbaa: Like you daughter. *Stan Marsh: Should we say something? *Brave Heart Lion: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Jasper's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Stan Marsh: Sir, no response. *Brave Heart Lion: Two can play at your mind games, Jasper Jones. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Yakko Warner: Dude, what's he looking at? *Champ Bear: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Yakko Warner: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Jasper Jones: (Chuckles) *Stan Marsh: Sir, intimidation is failing *Brave Heart Lion: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Michael Mancini: So, Jasper, what do you like to do for fun? *Jasper Jones: I don't know. Stuff. *Stan Marsh: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Brave Heart Lion: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Stan Marsh: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Brave Heart Lion: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Jasper Jones: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Brave Heart Lion: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Michael Mancini: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Jasper Jones: Cool. I rock the bass. *Michael Mancini & Jasper Jones: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Jasper Jones: What? *Blythe Baxter: Jane Mancini, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Jane Mancini: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Mookie: Stop talking like that! *Beastly: Wait. Where's Jasper Jones? *Blythe Baxter: Did you leave Jasper Jones with Michael Mancini? Jane Mancini! This is so embarrassing. *Jane Mancini: Blythe Baxter, your Michael Mancini would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Michael Mancini & Jasper Jones: Yeah! *Michael Mancini: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Blythe Baxter: Bye, Jane Mancini. Bye, Michael Mancini. *Michael Mancini: Have fun. *Jane Mancini: Peace out, my homies. *Michael Mancini: You know, Jasper Jones's a good kid. *Jane Mancini: You're not so bad yourself. *Stan Marsh: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Brave Heart Lion: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Proud Heart Cat: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Slappy Squirrel: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Treat Heart Pig: Come on. He's adorable. *Pumbaa: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Stan Marsh: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Brave Heart Lion: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Petunia: I'm good. You guys good? *Treat Heart Pig & Yin: Yeah. I'm good. *Proud Heart Cat: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Jane Mancini: Okay, that's enough. *Michael Mancini: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:3300 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Category:3300 Looneys and Cartoon Studios's Transcripts Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:YouTube